Total Drama: The Beginning
by cabgrant
Summary: This is the updated story of our teenage contestants of Total Drama leaving home to participate in the first season.
1. Chapter 1 Gwen

This is an update on this story about our favorite teens of Total Drama. Tyler, Ezekiel, and Katie and Sadie are not included.

Saturday-7:30 am - Gwen's home

Gwenivere Miranda Caruso, who preferred to be called Gwen, a sixteen year old girl with black hair and dark blue highlights, who lived in a small town in Ontario, Canada, woke up by the sound of her alarm clock. She reached for the clock on her bedside table and turned off the alarm. She yawned then got out of bed then walked to her desk to check on her two pet lizards. Afterwards, Gwen went into the bathroom that she shared with her thirteen year old brother Ryan and washed her face. Then Gwen walked downstairs into the kitchen at 7:34am. Today she was leaving home to appear on a reality show for teenagers called Total Drama Island for the entire summer.

Her mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Morning mom," Gwen said. "I don't know why Mr. McClain decided to start the show three weeks before school ends for the summer," her mom complained. "Don't worry about it, nothing much goes on at school the last three weeks before the summer anyway," Gwen said. "I have made a special breakfast for you, since you will be gone for the entire summer," her mom said. As Gwen finished eating, her brother, Ryan came into the kitchen yawning. "Mom, couldn't you have waited a few minutes before Gwen leaves to wake me up,' he grumbled.

"She's leaving at 8:15, which is in twenty five minutes, and her train leaves at eight thirty," their mom Julia said. Then Gwen left the kitchen to prepare for her journey.

After Gwen showered, brushed her teeth, put on her Goth makeup and dressed in her Goth clothing, and made her bed quickly, it was ten past eight. She decided to check her bags quickly to see if she forgot to pack anything important. "Good, I have all of my art supplies," she said. Her mom walked into her room. "Gwen, I'm going to give you fifty dollars in case your train comes late or any other emergency happens," her mom said holding out the money. Gwen took the cash and told her mother thanks. Her mom helped her carry her bags downstairs. Downstairs, Ryan took the bag his mom was carrying and opened the front door. Gwen's bags were placed in their mom's car, they got in and her mom started driving to the train station.

Soon they arrived at the station. As they were getting out of the car, Gwen told her brother, "Ryan, please take good care of Angus and Vampiria." They were Gwen's pet lizards. "And don't let them out of sight," she added. He replied, "Okay." They took Gwen's bags out of the car and began walking towards the ticket area. Some people's heads turned slightly when they saw Gwen. Her mom said to her, "I hope you have a nice time Gwen, but please don't spend too much time drawing when you have free time." Her brother said, "I hope you have a good time Gwen." Afterwards, her mom hugged her and wished her a safe journey then she told her mom and brother goodbye.

Gwen joined the ticket line. After buying her ticket, Gwen stood on the platform and waited for the train that was to take her to Muskoka, Ontario where the show was going to be filmed. Gwen only waited for five minutes when the train arrived. She boarded the train and found a seat. Soon she began to wonder what the other teenagers she would be spending the entire summer would be like. "Probably the same assortment of idiots I see at school, dumb jocks, popular girls who are certified bitches, and nerds." She decided to take out her diary and began writing. Dear Diary….


	2. Chapter 2 Duncan

Duncan's home- 25 minutes away from Gwen's

Duncan Scarpelli, a sixteen year old punk who was just released from Juvenile Hall five days before, is still asleep in bed. He was leaving that morning to compete in the same reality show as Gwen. His mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her son. "What time is it," she wondered, "He was supposed to get up at 7:30?" She looked at the kitchen clock and saw 7:36 am. She went upstairs and knocked loudly on Duncan's door. He woke up instantly and Duncan called out, "Just a minute, Ma."

He jumped out of bed quickly then opened the door. His mother told him good morning and said she was preparing breakfast for him. Duncan told her, "I'll be downstairs in a few." She then walked away. After Duncan made his bed, he gathered the punk clothing he preferred to wear and placed them on his bed, then went into his bathroom, shaved and washed his face. Afterwards he went downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

"I made your favorite breakfast, honey," his mom announced cheerfully. His father, a police captain, walked in the kitchen while Duncan ate. He didn't say good morning to his son. They did not have a good relationship because of Duncan's criminal activities, being sent to Juvenile Hall often and his punk appearance. Duncan ignored him, not wanting his dad's mood to ruin his breakfast. He finished eating while his dad was preparing his own breakfast. Duncan went upstairs, showered, brushed his teeth then combed his hair. Afterwards he went into his bedroom, dressed and attached a black dog collar around his neck. He noticed forty dollars on his bed with a note that said, "Mom". He placed the money in his wallet then spent time feeding and talking with his pet spider, Scruffy before leaving at eight thirty. Duncan picked up his bag and went downstairs.

Duncan's parents and non identical twin brothers, Jason and Richard, who were two years older than Duncan, were in the living room. They all walked outside. His brothers wished him good luck. He placed his bag in the back seat of his father's car then sat beside it; his parents got in the front. While his father drove, he asked his mom to take care of Scruffy after his brother's leave for college. "I will," she answered. "I like that you're a girl who isn't squeamish about bugs," Duncan remarked. On the way to the train station, Duncan's mom turned around to him and remarked. "I hope you meet a nice girl on the show." Suddenly, his dad exclaimed derisively, "HUMPH." Duncan became offended and asked his mother, "What does he mean by that?" She said to her husband, "Lance! Please say something nice for a change!"

They finally arrived at the station, "Duncan, please don't steal anything while you're there," she pleaded, while they stepped out of the car. His dad spoke, "Remember Officer Van Buren is going to call you tonight to make sure you arrived." Van Buren was Duncan's Parole Officer. "I know," he responded. Because she knew Duncan didn't want her hugging him in public his mom placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Good luck honey, and have a good time." His father said, "I hope you win," making an attempt to say something nice to his son. Making sure nobody was watching, Duncan gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek and said, "Goodbye," then he headed towards the ticket line.

Duncan waited for just two minutes in line to buy his ticket then walked toward the platform to wait for his 9:00 am train. Eventually his train arrived. He sat down in his seat and placed his bag on the floor beside his feet. After taking out his headphones and iphone out of his bag and listening to some music for a few minutes Duncan turned off the music and began thinking about his dad's response to his mother hoping that he'll find a girlfriend on the show. He muttered, "The old man thinks I won't meet a nice girl, I'll show him that I can get a girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3 DJLeshawna

DJ

In a one story house in a town near Toronto, a dark skinned, tall teenage boy was busy in his bedroom packing a few extra items in a suitcase. His name was Devon Joseph Miller but everyone called him DJ. He was going to participate on the same show. He could smell breakfast as he was closing his suitcase. Afterwards, DJ left the bedroom and washed his hands in the bathroom, then went into the kitchen where his mother had prepared a hearty breakfast. The family had immigrated to Canada from Jamaica when DJ was three or four years old. His mother had promised to prepare a Jamaican breakfast for this very special occasion because this would be the first time DJ was going to be away from his family for the entire summer.

When he walked into the kitchen, his mother and his eighteen year old brother Patrick were already taking their share of the food. "You wash your hands honey?" his mother asked her son in her Jamaican accent. He responded yes and sat in his chair at the table and began serving himself some of the boiled green bananas, codfish, and three fried dumplings while his mother placed a cup of hot chocolate beside his plate. "Thank you, momma," he told her. While DJ was eating Patrick rose from his seat and said, "I have to go to work now so good luck bro." DJ told him thanks. A few minutes later, DJ finished eating and thanked his mom for making it.

Then, the front doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he said. "No son, go ahead and get ready, I'll answer it," his mom replied. DJ headed to his bathroom and showered, brushed his teeth, then afterwards went to his bedroom and put on the clothes he chose the night before. Afterwards, he picked up his suitcase and a small bag and left the room and placed the bags near the front door. Then a dark skinned lady, Aunt Sharon came out of the living room. "Hello, dear," she said then hugged him for two seconds. "I see you're ready," she said. He replied, "Yes Auntie Sharon." She reached into her purse and took out twenty dollars and said, "Here's some money for you to buy something at the station." DJ told her thanks and placed the money in his pocket.

At that moment his mother returned and asked her son, "You have everything you need to carry, honey?" DJ told her yes. They all walked out the front door. After his mom locked the door, they entered Aunt Sharon's van. They were taking her van because DJ's mother's car was at the mechanics. After a few minutes, they reached the train station. They got out of the car and DJ's mom hugged him and said, "Bye honey, hope you have a good time, but remember stay safe." DJ said he would. "Say hello to Leshawna for me," his mom told him. Then Aunt Sharon hugged him and told DJ good luck. He then picked up his suitcase and left. After buying his ticket, DJ stood on the platform. Five minutes later, his train arrived and he embarked and found a nice window seat.

Leshawna

Meanwhile, that same Saturday morning, Leshawna Ross, another sixteen year old contestant who lived in the projects of Toronto, was in her bedroom getting dressed. After, she walked into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast. She said good morning to her mom. "Look at you, all ready to go," her mother greeted her warmly. Leshawna fixed herself some hot chocolate, put some oatmeal in a bowl then put a bagel in the toaster. After breakfast she went back into her bedroom where she made her bed then afterwards put her hair into a ponytail then put on lip gloss and mascara. When she left her room carrying her suitcase and handbag, the telephone rang. She answered the phone because it was her cousin LeShaniqua who was calling. The cousins were very close because Leshawna didn't have any siblings.

"Hey girl, what's up?" she answered. LeShaniqua asked, "Are you leaving soon?" Leshawna responded yes. "I'll be over in ten minutes," LeShaniqua said and hung up. Then Leshawna went into the kitchen to make a sandwich to carry on the train to eat. Soon her cousin rang the doorbell. Her mom opened the door. "Morning Aunt Lauretta," her cousin said. Her aunt said she was in the kitchen. After greeting each other, LeShaniqua squealed, "Girl, I can't wait to see you on TV." Leshawna placed the sandwich in a small plastic bag then they went into the living room. Leshawna placed the sandwich in her handbag and said she only had to brush her teeth then they could go.

After brushing her teeth, Leshawna returned to the living room and picked up her things. They went outside and got into her mom's car then her mom drove off. Leshawna said, "It'll be great to see DJ after all these years." DJ and his family were their neighbors who moved away three years before. Leshawna and her mother kept in touch since. "Just hope I don't meet any queen bees," she thought. In fifteen minutes, they arrived at the station. When everybody got out of the car, Leshawna's mom said, "I wish you luck and take good care of yourself." Then LeShaniqua added, "I hope you win girl, kick some butt." Her mom asked, "Remember to say hello to Devon for me," then hugged her daughter. After the hug, Leshawna picked up her suitcase and left to buy her ticket.

**I decided to make Leshawna and DJ old neighbors because in the Total Drama Action reunion special she called DJ's mom Mrs. M.**


	4. Chapter 4 Heather

Heather

Heather Kamiko Sakoda, a Japanese-Canadian teenage girl, who also lived in Ontario, woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached out and turned off the clocks alarm. She sat up in her queen sized bed and yawned, suddenly she remembered that she was leaving that day for Muskoka to appear in a reality show called Total Drama Island. Heather went into her bathroom and washed her face, then went downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. Her father Kenta* remarked, "I'm surprised to see you up this early on a Saturday morning, Heather feather." Her mom Michiko* told him, "Dear, remember she is leaving this morning at eight thirty for Muskoka." Her father responded, "Sorry, I forgot she's leaving today."

Heather placed two slices of bread in the toaster, found some margarine and jam then made a cup of coffee. After eating with her parents, she went back to her bathroom. While Heather showered, her mom went into Damian's room. He was Heather's ten year old brother. "Wake up," she said, while shaking him on his shoulder. Damian responded sleepily, "It's too early to get up on Saturday." She responded, "Heather is leaving in forty-five minutes, you should tell her goodbye." Damian responded, "Why?" then he lay back down. His mom sighed and left the room. After showering, Heather rubbed some moisturizer on her face. Then she returned to her bedroom and got dressed. Afterwards, she began putting on makeup which usually took her quite a while.

Twenty minutes later, Heather was done. She placed her makeup bag in her carryon bag. After making her bed and tidying up her room, she picked up the carryon bag and her two suitcases and went downstairs. There was only five minutes left before her father drove her to the airport. She told her now awake brother, "Listen, Demon, you better stay out of my room while I'm gone because if it doesn't look the way I left it, you're so dead." Damian, who wasn't afraid of his sister, just sneered at her. Then her parents and fourteen year old sister, Jessica, came downstairs. Her father said, "Let's go Heather." Her mom said to her, "Honey, I wish you all the best." Jessica told her to have a good summer. Heather's dad picked up her suitcases and father and daughter walked out of the house. "Thank goodness, she's gone," Jessica thought, "At least I don't have to hide my dairy," and went upstairs to get back to sleep.

***Note. In Japanese, Kenta means "healthy/strong" and Michiko means "beautiful wise child." Heather middle name Kamiko means "superior child," and she acts that way. **


	5. Chapter 5 Courtney

Courtney

Courtney Montez, an ambitious sixteen year old girl with dark brown hair and freckles, woke up from her slumber in a house located in a town in Ontario. She groaned irritably, reached for the clock and turned the alarm off. "I have so much to get done," she said to herself while heading into her private bathroom. She was going to compete in the same reality show as the other teens. After taking a shower and putting on her robe, Courtney put some cleansing lotion on a cotton ball and began cleaning her face. After that, she went into her bedroom. Courtney donned the clothing she had picked out the night before then brushed her hair. After making up her queen sized bed she headed to the kitchen. After telling her parents good morning in a cheerful voice, she prepared breakfast for herself which was oatmeal, some blueberries, and a cup of cocoa.

After eating breakfast, Courtney went in her bathroom, brushed her teeth then returned to her room. After putting on lip gloss, Courtney opened her suitcase then picked up a list. "Carry textbooks," she read. She found three and placed them in her suitcase. She was going to miss the last three weeks of school before summer and wanted to keep her mind fresh by studying on the days the show wasn't being filmed. Courtney checked to see if everything else on the list was inside the suitcase. While locking the suitcase, her father Carlos came inside the room and asked, "Are you ready to go, Courtney?" She told her father yes. He then picked up her suitcase and both of them went downstairs where her mother was waiting.

Courtney and her parents walked outside the house. Her mother wasn't going so she hugged her daughter and wished her the best of luck. Courtney replied that she intended to win. Her father was going to drive her all the way to Muskoka where she would stay at a location before being taken to the hotel where the show was being filmed. They got into her father's car and her father drove off. Five minutes later, he advised his daughter, "Courtney, while you're there, try to relax and not control everything, the other kids may not like that." She reassured her father that she would try.

**Note: The next chapters are going to be taking place on Friday, the day before Gwen, Duncan, DJ, and Courtney, Heather, and Leshawna left for Total Drama Island because the other characters do not live in Ontario and have farther to travel to Muskoka, Ontario so they are leaving the day before which was Friday. Katie and Sadie live in Ontario but they're not in this story because of they're too annoying.**


	6. Chapter 6 CodyTrent

Cody

Somewhere in Alberta on Friday (which is the day before the teens who live in Ontario departed for Total Drama Island)…..

Cody Anderson, a sixteen year old boy with brown hair was getting picked up from his private school by his father. He was going to participate on the same reality show being filmed in Ontario. He was leaving in two hours to go to the airport to catch a plane. As Cody and a friend of his, Marcus, walked out of the school, other students approached them. "I hope you win Cody or else don't even think of coming back to school," a boy named Brandon joked with him. "Very funny," Cody answered back. As other kids around wished him good luck, he heard a car horn blowing. He turned towards the sound and saw his father's car. He said, "My dad's here." Cody then walked towards the car.

After Cody got in the front seat and placed his seat belt on, his father drove off. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Anderson home that was located in an upper middle class neighborhood. As Cody got out, his father told him to have a safe journey then drove off because he had to return to work. Cody took out his house key from his bag and opened the front door. He went inside the house where his mother came home early from work to take him to the airport in two hours. His mother heard the front door opening and went to greet Cody. She told him good afternoon. He greeted her back. "Did your friends wish you good luck?" she asked him. He said yes then went upstairs into his bedroom.

After putting his bag down Cody washed his hands in his bathroom then went downstairs to eat something. After eating Cody watched some television in his room. Sometime later his mother appeared and told him it was time to get ready. He took a shower then put on the clothes he was going to wear. After dressing he picked up the bag he already packed the night before and went downstairs. His mother asked him, "Did you make sure you have everything you need?" He responded yes. His mother then opened the front door and they walked outside. After she locked the front door both of them got into her car. She started the car and off they drove to the airport.

Trent

Five minutes before Cody and his mom arrived through the gates of the airport, a good-looking teenage boy with black hair named Trent and his parents were getting out of a dark blue car at the same airport at the arrivals section. Trent took out a guitar from the back seat and his father opened the trunk and gave Trent his suitcase. "I wish you the best of luck, dear," his mother told him. His father told him to be careful since he was a bit accident prone. His mom then gave him a hug and told Trent to have a safe journey. Trent told his parents goodbye and said he would call them when he arrived at the hotel. "See you in a few months," he added, then picked up his suitcase and headed inside for the airline counter where he would show the agent his ticket.

Cody and his mother now arrived at the airport and the car stopped at the arrivals section. They stepped out the car and Cody picked up his suitcase from the back seat and closed the back door. "Cody, have a good flight and remember to stay safe," his mother told him. "Call us when you reach the hotel," she added. He said, "I will," then told her that he'll see her in a few months then he walked into the airport and headed towards the airline counter to show the agent his ticket. When Cody joined the line, there were seven people between him and Trent.

Soon, Trent was at the counter and he showed the agent his ticket, picked up his suitcase and placed it on the scale to be weighed. Afterwards he left to get screened by the airport officials. Soon it was Cody's turn at the ticket counter. He showed his ticket and got his suitcase weighed. Afterwards, he joined the line to get searched. Trent was ahead of him by now and walking towards the airport terminal where his plane would depart. This was the very same plane that Cody would also take. After getting screened, Cody walked towards the same terminal the other boy went to and sat down. He began people watching and checking out pretty girls.

Forty-five minutes later, an announcer told everyone taking the flight that they were boarding the plane now. At the counter, someone asked Cody if he was an unaccompanied minor and he said yes. The lady took his ticket and wrote his name and seat number down. Then Cody was allowed to enter the plane. He found his seat in the economy section which was a window seat and sat down. Very soon the other boy named Trent walked into the plane and sat beside Cody. "Hello," Trent asked the other boy, "Are you traveling alone too?" Cody replied yes then said that he was going to appear in a reality show for teens called Total Drama Island. Trent said in surprise, "Really, I'm going to be a contestant on the show." Cody said surprised, "Wow, it's a small world."

Trent then said, "By the way, my name is Trent," then Cody introduced himself. Afterwards, Cody then asked Trent if he was going to be staying at the Wawanakwa hotel. Trent said yes then they started to talk about their reasons for signing up for the show and then about their families. They also discovered that they went to the same elementary school but that Trent attended the public high school that was about twenty minutes away from Cody's private school. Four minutes later, when every passenger was on board, the pilot announced that everyone put on their seatbelts. Soon after, the plane was sky bound and heading towards the Ontario airport they were going to.


	7. Chapter 7 Harold

Harold

While Cody and Trent headed east, a lanky, red haired teenage boy of sixteen named Harold McGrady was at a skating rink after school in Alberta waiting to be picked up by his mother. He started skating lessons since he got the news that he was going to be a contestant on the show. His coach, a woman with a European accent told Harold she hoped that he would win the competition. "Thank you," Harold responded. Three minutes later, his mother showed up. Harold rose and greeted her. "How was class today?" his mother asked him and he responded that it went well. While they were leaving other students who were also waiting to be picked up told him good luck. He told them thanks.

Outside, they entered his mom's red sedan. While driving, his mom said, "Harold, I don't have time to prepare a meal so I'm just going to the drive thru at the Chicken Place." Two minutes later, the car was at the drive thru lane at the restaurant. When it was their turn at the window, his mother ordered eight pieces of chicken, some French fries and some coleslaw. After getting the meal, they drove off. Five minutes later, they arrived at the McGrady house. They got out of the car and his mother unlocked the front door then both entered the house. Harold went into his bedroom and put down his bag. Afterwards, he washed his hands then went downstairs to eat some of the meal his mother bought.

After Harold finished eating, he thanked his mother for buying the meal then went upstairs to his bedroom to continue packing his suitcase. Harold's mom came for him a little late so he just had an hour to do everything before leaving. After throwing some extra items in his suitcase, he locked it then went to shower. Afterwards, he went into his room and found some clothes, a pair of Speedos and a pair of sneakers and put them on. Then he went into a drawer and took out a bag containing medicine and placed it in a small bag. After brushing his hair, Harold turned on his television and began watching until the telephone in his room rang.

He looked at the telephone and noticed that it was his friend Harvey who was going with him to the airport. He picked up the receiver and said hello to his friend. "Harold, I'll be over in a few minutes," Harvey said. "You're so lucky that you don't have to attend school the last three weeks," his friend continued." Harold said, "Isn't that great, anyway see you later," and hung up. After looking at his watch, Harold noticed just thirty minutes were left before his mother took him to the airport so he watched more TV until his mother knocked on the door and told him it was time to leave. "Oh, your sister's here," she added before leaving.

Harold turned off his television set, unlocked the door and picked up his suitcase and carry-on bag. After taking one last look around his bedroom, Harold walked out. Once downstairs, his mom asked if he had all his medicines. "Yes, mom," he responded. He greeted his sister Marilyn who was in college. Then the doorbell rang and his mother answered it. Harvey walked in and greeted Harold's mom and they all walked outside. Harold placed his suitcase in the back seat of the car. Marilyn, who wasn't going with them, told her brother to have a safe flight. Harold and his mother entered the front seat, Harvey sat in the back seat and his mother drove to the airport.

Twenty-five minutes later they arrived at the airport and drove to the arrivals section. They got out the car and Harold picked up his suitcase from the back seat. His mother hugged him and wished him a safe flight. "Please call me when you reach Aunt Sarah," she told him. He was going to stay at his aunt who lived an hour away from Wawanakwa. Then Harvey said," I really hope you win." Harold told his mom, "See you in a few months," then left and walked into the airport and joined the line at the airline counter. After just seven minutes of waiting, it was Harold's turn to show his ticket and to have his suitcase weighed. Then he joined another line to be screened. When he was done, Harold walked towards the terminal to wait until his departure.


	8. Chapter 8 Lindsay

Lindsay

At a private school near Winnipeg, Manitoba, the last bell rang on that Friday afternoon. Lindsay Leigh, a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes who just celebrated her sixteenth birthday three weeks ago and her friend Natasha were walking towards the auditorium for cheerleading practice. Some male students approached them and wished her good luck because she was also going to be a contestant on Total Drama Island. Both girls then headed towards the girls changing rooms where they donned their cheerleading uniforms and joined the other girls. Their coach asked them to stay behind after practice. All the girls, except Lindsay, knew what Ms. Hart was talking about because they were having a send off for Lindsay since she was leaving that evening.

After practice, Ms. Hart addressed everyone, "We all know that Lindsay has been chosen to appear in a reality show and she's leaving this evening, so Lindsay, all of us have put together this little party for you." The other girls clapped and Lindsay thanked all of them. Seconds later some people came and began setting up a table and placed trays of food and drinks on the table. A girl disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a bon voyage card with all the cheerleaders and Ms. Hart's name written inside. "This is from all of us Lindsay," the girl said and handed Lindsay the card. About five minutes before the party was over, some parents including Lindsay's mother arrived.

After the party, Lindsay told everyone, "Thanks for the lovely party," then she and the other cheerleaders got their bags. As Lindsay and her mother were leaving, everyone wished her a nice journey. Outside, they entered an expensive car and her mother drove off. "That was so nice of your friends and Ms. Hart to give you a party dear," her mother told her. Twenty-five minutes later the car arrived at a lovely two storey mansion in an exclusive neighborhood. Once inside, Lindsay headed upstairs into her huge bedroom to relax before preparing to travel. She had already packed the night before. She turned on her television set and began watching some teen comedy.

Twenty minutes later Lindsay looked at her clock and realized it was time for her to get ready, so she got up and took some items into her bathroom. After showering, she entered her bedroom and pondered, "Now what should I wear?" Lindsay then found some clothing and knee high boots and put them on. After combing her hair, she spent about twenty minutes putting her face on. Afterwards, she watched more television until her mom knocked on the door ten minutes later to tell her it was time to leave for the airport. Lindsay was going to travel first class. She turned off the TV and after making sure she had all her makeup and beauty supplies and airline ticket, Lindsay opened the door and picked up her suitcase and carryon bag then left the room.

Downstairs, her mother and older sister Paula were waiting. Lindsay's mom asked her, "Do you have your ticket?" She said yes because she checked her bag three times. Suddenly the phone rang. Her mother looked at the telephone and said, "It's your father," and picked up the receiver. "Yes dear, we're leaving now," she told him, then handed Lindsay the telephone. Her father couldn't be there because he was on a business trip in New York. "Hello daddy," Lindsay said. "I'm calling to wish you luck," he told his likeable daughter. She thanked him. "Another thing, stay safe," he added. "I will, bye daddy," she responded, then hung up. Outside, Lindsay's mom hugged her and wished her all the best. Then the sisters got into Paula's car. After Lindsay waved goodbye to her mother, Paula drove off.


	9. Chapter 9 BethOwen

Beth

Meanwhile, at a farming community that Friday afternoon in Manitoba, a girl who had just turned sixteen the day before named Bethanne Delaney or Beth was in her bedroom. She was also going to be a contestant on Total Drama Island. She placed a few more items in her carryon bag and closed it. Then Beth's mom came into the bedroom and said, "Here's some money,' and handed her daughter forty dollars. She told her mother thanks. As Beth placed the money and her plane ticket in her purse, there was an angry honking outside. "Melinda, Beth," her father shouted at them, "Are you coming?" Her mom looked out the window and shouted at her husband, "We're coming dear." Then she turned to her daughter, sighed then said, "Let's go before your dad has a heart attack."

Beth picked up her suitcase and her carryon bag and both of them left the bedroom. Outside, Beth and her mother hurried to her father's dark green pick up van. "I thought you were packing everything in the room," her dad said a bit peeved. "Dad, relax we're going to be only ten minutes late," Beth told her father. They were supposed to be at the airport two hours before her flight departed at 6:00 pm but were running late because Beth had to say goodbye to the animals on the farm. She opened the back door of the van and placed her suitcase on the seat then sat beside it; her mother entered the passenger side in the front then her father drove off.

Twenty minutes later the Delaney family reached the airport. The van stopped at the arrivals section and they all got out. Beth was excited to be traveling for the first time on an airplane. "I hope you win Beth, we'll watch the show as much as possible," her mom told her. Her father said, "I hope you have a great time, Beth." Her mother then hugged her and told her to have a safe journey and to call them when she reached the hotel in Muskoka in Ontario. Beth told her parents goodbye then headed into the airport to get checked in. They watched as their daughter walked away for a few seconds. As they went back inside the van, her mother remarked, "I hope our girl reaches safely." Her father reassured his wife that Beth would do fine on her own.

Owen

On the same Friday afternoon in Manitoba, Owen Holiday, a jovial, overweight sixteen year old with messy blond hair stepped out of the back seat of a blue sedan. He was also going to participate in Total Drama Island. "Thanks for the meal guys," Owen told his good friends, Travis and Neil. "Good luck," Travis told his friend. "I hope you win, bro," Neil added. After Travis drove away, Owen walked up to the front door. After finding his house key in the side pocket of his bag, he unlocked the door and entered the house. When he walked into his bedroom, he dropped his bag on the floor and cheered happily, "Hooray, no more school." Owen then looked at his watch and realized he had only two hours before leaving to take a train to Muskoka, in Ontario. He decided to take a nap.

Thirty minutes later Owen woke up and declared, "I'm hungry." While walking downstairs, he heard his mother and two younger brothers, Jonathan and Gavin, talking in the kitchen. They were sitting at the table eating the food his mom had bought after picking up his brothers from karate practice. Unlike Owen and his parents, Johnny and Gavin were not overweight. He greeted them. "I knew you'd be home," his mother said. Owens' father entered the house while they were eating. After greeting his family, his father joined them at the table. Owen finished eating in a few minutes and went upstairs to take a shower. Afterwards, Owen put on some clothes then picked up his suitcase.

Downstairs, his dad asked him, "So are you ready for your TV debut?" Owen replied that he was. His father then gave him fifty dollars. His mother shouted, "Johnny and Gavin, we're leaving!" His brothers came downstairs. Outside, Owen placed his suitcase in the trunk of his dad's black SUV then he and his brothers sat in the back seat and his parents in front. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the train station. After Owen got his suitcase from the trunk, his mother hugged him and said goodbye. "We promise to watch every episode of the show," she said. "I'm going to send you a care package too," she added. His brothers then wished him well. Owen thanked them. "Good bye son," his father said. Then Owen told them goodbye and walked towards the ticket line.


	10. Chapter 10 NoahIzzy

Noah

On the same Friday, at a small high school for exceptional students, in a town near Winnipeg, Manitoba, another contestant, Noah, a half-Indian teenager with dark brown hair was sitting with some classmates in the cafeteria eating lunch. One boy said to Noah, "It's so exciting that you're spending the summer on television." A girl named Kelly McKenzie whose cousin was competing too said, "Hey, you and my cousin Izzy could be traveling on the same plane." Noah asked her, "Is that your cousin who's wanted by the RCMP?" and she said yes. "Look out for a girl with red hair who always wears green," Kelly said. A few minutes later everybody finished eating and returned to their classes. Some hours later, the dismissal bell rang.

While Noah was removing all of his belongings from his locker, other students approached him to wish him good luck. After, he walked outside to catch the school bus. The reason Noah decided to participate in the show was to win money to buy a car and get money for college. Minutes later, he was home. He opened the front door. Inside, two of his siblings, Holly, 18 and Karma, 21, who still lived at home, greeted Noah. He was the youngest of nine kids, two of whom were adopted. "Are you ready for your first time away from home?" Karma told him. Noah replied, "I'm so ready". After putting his bag in his room, he went into the kitchen and greeted his mother who stayed home that day.

"Hello, Noah how was school today," she asked him and he replied that all his classmates and teachers had wished him good luck. "That's nice dear," she said then Noah washed his hands in the sink then started eating the lunch his mother made. He went upstairs into his bedroom afterwards. He packed some books in his carryon bag then decided to nap. Thirty minutes later he woke up and showered. After getting dressed Noah decided to do some reading. Twenty minutes later, he looked at his watch and noticed it was time to leave so he got his things and went downstairs.

Downstairs, his mother and sisters were waiting for him. His father, an accountant, couldn't leave work to wish his son goodbye. "Do you have enough money?" his mother asked him. He said, "Yes, dad also gave me an extra twenty this morning." They all walked outside to Karma's car since she was taking him to the airport. His mother hugged him and told him not to spend all his spare time reading and instead interact with the other teens. "Yeah, yeah," Noah said sarcastically. "Have fun Noah," she told him. "Goodbye, mom," he said, then placed his things in the back seat then sat in the passenger seat then put on the seatbelt. Noah waved to his mother as Karma drove off.

Fifteen minutes later Noah and his sister reached the airport. After getting out of the car and telling his sister goodbye, Noah went inside. Seconds later he was at the counter getting his suitcase weighed and showing his ticket. Then he joined the line to get screened. After placing his carryon on the conveyor belt, he walked through the metal detectors without any problems since he placed his watch in his carryon bag before getting out of the car. After, he walked to the airport terminal where his plane would depart. At the terminal, he started looking for a red haired girl wearing green but didn't notice any. "She's probably taking a different flight," Noah thought. After nearly forty minutes, the announcer told everyone taking the flight that they were boarding the plane.

Izzy

At 6:00 pm a red car arrived at the same airport Noah departed at. A teenage girl with curly red hair named Isabella Catherine Susan McKenzie, or Izzy as she was called, stepped out the car and opened the back door and took out a big suitcase. To say that she was excited about competing on a reality show was an understatement. She cheered quite loudly, "Total Drama here I come." As her parents got out the car, her mother hushed her. "Not so loud," then she said worriedly, "I hope the RCMP is not here." Her father replied they probably forgot about Izzy. He then turned to his excitable daughter and gave her some money. "Don't spend all of it too quickly," he said. "Thanks dad," she said and placed the money in her handbag. "Please stay out of trouble," her mom said. "Goodbye folks," Izzy told her parents then turned and walked away pulling her suitcase behind her.

When she reached inside the airport, Izzy joined the line at the airline counter. After just waiting ten minutes, she was getting her suitcase weighed and was showing her ticket to the agent. She told the agent that she was going to star on a reality show and the agent wished her good luck. Then she joined the line to get screened. While going through the metal detector, it went off and she had to remove a necklace. After going through a second time without any more problems, Izzy picked up her handbag and walked to the airport terminal Noah waited at before. After buying a magazine at a kiosk and then a snack at one of the food concession stands, she sat down and waited with the other passengers for her flight.

**The next few chapters are about the contestants who live in British Columbia, Geoff, Bridgette, and Eva.**


	11. Chapter 11 Geoff

Geoff

The same Friday in a town near Vancouver, British Columbia….

Geoffrey Novak, a good-looking, amiable, party-loving sixteen year old boy who was also competing on Total Drama Island was removing his things from his locker after the dismissal bell rang three minutes ago. Other students passing by wished Geoff good luck. After he was done, he met his two friends outside. As they were walking to Geoff's car, Evan said, "Thank god it's Friday." Geoff asked them about their plans for the weekend. "Well, I'm taking Emily to the movies tonight," Clark said. Evan told Geoff, "You're so lucky you get out of this prison early." Geoff replied, "There's only one problem…I'm going to miss the senior prank." Evan told him, "We promise to tell you all the details when you return."

They were now at Geoff's car. "It's a shame Chris McLean didn't like my audition tape," Evan added. Clark and Evan then wished him good luck. After Geoff told them goodbye, they walked away. He took out his car keys from his backpack and unlocked the door. Fifteen minutes later he arrived home. He parked in the driveway and got out. His mother opened the front door. "Hello sweetheart," she told her son cheerfully. "Good afternoon, mom," he replied. "I'll be back soon, just picking up Andrew and Logan from school," she said. Then Geoff went upstairs to his bedroom. He put down his backpack then went to wash his hands then downstairs to eat.

While Geoff fixed something to eat, the front door opened and Kurt, his fourteen year old brother who took the school bus came home. Kurt walked into the dining room and greeted his older brother. Soon, Geoff finished eating then went to his bedroom. Realizing he hadn't finished packing he threw some clothes and shoes inside his suitcase. Then he took a shower then got dressed. While watching TV, his mom, who came home while he showered, opened the door. "Geoff, your father and I are taking you to the airport in twenty minutes," she said. He replied, "Okay mom." Fifteen minutes later he looked at his clock, turned off the TV, put a cowboy hat on then picked up his suitcase.

Geoff's father and brothers Kurt 14, Andrew 11, and Logan 9 were downstairs waiting in the living room. "Hi dad," Geoff greeted him. Andrew said, "Are you going to wear that cowboy hat on TV." Geoff replied that he would. Then one of his two older brothers Brett, 19 entered the front door and greeted his family. His mother came from the kitchen at that moment. "Well its time to leave," his mother said. His brothers weren't going to the airport so they began telling Geoff goodbye. "I hope you win," Brett said. After telling his brothers to have a great summer, Geoff and his parents left the house and got into his mothers SUV.

While his mother drove, Geoff's cell phone rang. It was Warren, 21, his oldest brother who was away at college in Manitoba. "Hi, what's happening," Geoff said. "I just wanted to tell you good luck, Geoff," Warren said, "And have a safe journey." Geoff told his brother thanks then hung up. Twenty minutes later his mother was driving through the airport gates. The family got out of the SUV at the arrivals section. "It's a shame Chris McClain is not allowing contestants to call home," his mom said. "Don't worry," Geoff reassured her, "I'll take care of myself." She then hugged him and told him to have a good time. Then his father said, "Good luck Geoff." After watching their son heading into the airport for a few seconds, Geoff's parents got back in the van and drove away.


	12. Chapter 12 Bridgette

Bridgette

That same Friday afternoon in British Columbia….

At a high school forty five minutes away from Geoff's home, another contestant, Bridgette Presley, a teenage girl with blonde hair, was dressing after swimming class with some other girls. "It's so exciting that you're going to be on TV," one girl remarked. Bridgette's friend Alexis Kwan said, "Who knows, you might even have a summer romance with one of the boys." Bridgette replied, "I only signed up for the show because I need the money for college and to give some to charity." Another girl asked, "So, when are you leaving today?" She replied at five that afternoon. After she finished dressing, Bridgette left for her next class.

A few hours later in History class; the last bell rang. The students, eager to start their weekend, happily grabbed their books and began leaving. Her teacher wished Bridgette good luck. She thanked her teacher then left the classroom with her friends Alexis and Crystal Benson. She began removing everything from her locker. Then Tara Johansson, the schools resident queen bee and her two friends Hayley and Nicole were walking towards them. Tara was complaining to her friends about her parents wanting her to get a summer job. They stopped at Bridgette and her friends. "You know, Bridge since you're going to be on TV for the summer I hope you wear makeup, the pale look doesn't work on television," Tara said with jealously dripping from her voice. Bridgette just glared at the queen bee. Tara then walked away with her friends.

"There goes the queen bee and her drones," Crystal remarked after they were out of earshot. "She's just jealous she wasn't chosen by Chris McClain' Alexis added. "I really hope I don't meet any girls like that on the show," Bridgette said. "Can you imagine if you meet a girl worse than Tara?" Crystal remarked.* After she finished clearing her locker, Bridgette locked it and they left. When Bridgette finished placing her things in her car, she said goodbye to her friends and told them to have a great summer. "It's a shame you aren't allowed to call home while the show is being filmed," Alexis said, "Anyway I hope you win Bridge." Crystal said they promised to watch every episode. After one more goodbye to her friends, Bridgette got in her car and drove away.

Ten minutes later she stopped her car at the vegetarian restaurant where she worked Friday nights and weekends to pick up her paycheck and to buy some food. She went inside and said hello to her workmates. After getting the items she put the food inside her car then walked across the street to the bank to cash her check. She was out of the bank in four minutes. Soon, Bridgette arrived home. After parking she got out her house keys and opened the front door. Her mother, a hairdresser, who took the day off, heard the door opening and came from the kitchen and greeted her daughter. "I got some vegetable stir fry from work," Bridgette said, "And I also got some extra money on my paycheck." Her mother said, "That's so nice, dear," then Bridgette told her she'll be back.

Bridgette then went upstairs to wash her hands then joined her mother in the eat-in kitchen to enjoy the vegetarian meal. After eating, she took her school things out of her car and put them in her room. After the job was done she decided to relax for twenty minutes before getting ready. She dozed off and then woke up twenty-five minutes later. She looked at the time on her watch and realized she needed to start getting ready so she got her robe and went into her bathroom. Then she found some clothes to wear and put them on. Bridgette then brushed her hair then put it back in her usual ponytail, then she picked up her suitcase and handbag and left the room.

Downstairs she put her things in the living room then went down to the basement to get her surfboard. After picking up her surfboard, Bridgette returned to the living room and sat down. Fifteen minutes later, her mother entered the living room. "I see you are all ready to go," her mother said. Bridgette picked up her things. After securing the surfboard on the top of her mother's car, she placed her suitcase in the trunk and they left. After a while they reached the airport. They got someone to help them take the surfboard down. After saying goodbye to each other, Bridgette's mom told her to have a safe flight. "Bye mom, see you in eight weeks," Bridgette told her, then headed inside the airport.


	13. Chapter 13 Eva

Eva

In a high school's parking lot in Vancouver, British Columbia, Eva Kostas, an athletic sixteen year old Greek-Russian girl who was also a contestant was getting into her car. She was allowed to leave school an hour before school ended because her flight was earlier in the afternoon. As she started the car, she exclaimed, "Thank goodness I'm out of this dump three weeks early," then drove off. Five minutes later she stopped at a health food store. After buying some vitamins, she headed home. Soon Eva arrived at the one storey home she lived with her parents and siblings Anton, 14 and Petra, 11. She opened the front door with her house key and headed to her bedroom to relax by watching TV.

Fifteen minutes later Eva went into the kitchen. After heating some leftovers in the microwave, she returned to her room and ate while watching TV. When she finished eating, she turned the TV off and found some clothes to wear. Then Eva heard the front door opening and the voices of her father and siblings as she walked to her bathroom. After showering, Eva put on her clothes then checked her suitcase to make sure she packed everything. Being satisfied, Eva walked out the bedroom with her suitcase and a bag she carried dumbbells in. Her father greeted her in the living room. "Hello Eva, looks like you're all ready," her father said. Then his cell phone rang. It was her mother calling. "Yes Sonya, Eva's ready," he addressed his wife, "Okay then," and hung up. "Your mom will be here in five minutes," Eva's father told her.

Eva went into the kitchen where Anton and Petra were eating. "Hi, Eva," they greeted their sister. "How was school today?" Eva asked them. Petra said, "My friends told me they hope you win Total Drama Island." Then Anton said, "Make sure you're not the first person voted off." Eva reassured him that she won't. She left and sat in the living room. Three minutes later, her mother arrived home. "Well I wish you the best dear," she told her daughter. "And please don't lose your temper with anyone there," her mom pleaded. Her dad looked out the window. "Your taxi is here," he announced. Her siblings came into the living room to say goodbye. "Have a good time at summer camp," Eva told them. Petra asked her to bring back something for the both of them. Her parents wished her good luck. She told them goodbye, picked up her things and walked outside. After Eva got in the back seat of the taxi, the driver made his way to the airport.


End file.
